World War III: Eyes of the Soldiers
by DarkAndDeviant
Summary: Just some ficletts that me and my friends came up with based on Dark Hetalia. All of the characters Nyotalia'd. For example, if they say "she", and it refers to say, Japan, it's Fem!Japan. Or, if they say "he" it could be Male!Belarus. Okej? Okej.


I was running. Running away from the Soviets that had infiltrated East Germany. I was in the German army. I had no idea where any of my family was. Or where my friends were. I just had to run. Germany's Italian allies were out numbered, and imprisoned by the French. The Japanese forces were busy handling the Americans on their own. The Hungarians and Romanians were fighting off their own fair share of Soviets, along with the British troops. Bulgaria's army was small, but they did all they could to help us Germans. I had ran out of ammo, so I couldn't be any help to my country at any cause what so ever. So I just ran.

Soon enough, I reached the Berlin Wall. I saw that West Germany was also in conflict with the Allies. I was exhausted. I didn't know what to do. Flee to West and I cower. Flee further East and I'm asking the Soviets to shoot me. I had no where to go. So I decided to flee to a neutral country. Switzerland.  
I started running. I ran, and ran, and ran, as fast as I could! I managed to flee over to Austria. But the Soviets have entered conflict with them as well. They were destroying everything in their wake. I didn't know what to do. Austrians, Hungarians and Germans were dying right in front of my eyes. Men, women, and children. The Soviets didn't even spare animal life. They used flamethrowers and burned down houses and plant-life. I was horrified. 'Cut it out!' I thought, 'You're being a disgrace to Germany!' Although, I knew there was hardly any Germany left to be a disgrace to. Half of it's in ruins. Hot tears streamed down my face, but I wiped them away, and continued on my journey to Switzerland.

About a mile into Austria, and I ran into a Soviet officer. But she wasn't any Soviet, oh no. She was my childhood friend. I grew up with her since the sixth grade. We were the best of friends. Enough to be sisters. We locked gazes. Mine were that of desperation. Hers... Hers were cold. Cold, and empty. The perfect picture of a Soviet killer. I wandered what had happened to her. She rose her gun, and took aim at me. "Wait! It's me! Don't you recognize me?! We were friends!" I shouted out to her in my heavy German accent. She ignored me, and continued to aim. "Vniz!" She yelled. I refused. "Nyet." I rebelled. She locked her gun, and took a more careful aim at me. "Vniz! Davai!" She yelled at me again. I shook my head. She was just about to pull the trigger, but I dodged the bullet by a hair, and ran in the direction in which I was originally designated towards. She followed me, and our game of cat and mouse began. Me being the helpless injured mouse and her being the strong and healthy cold blooded cat.  
I ran, she chased. She shot at me a few times. She apparently hit me a couple of times as well. Blood was gushing out of my arm and leg. I was leaving a trail for her. I fled into a wooded area, and flailed my blood all over the place, until I became too exhausted to run anymore. I fled up a tree, perched there, and held my wounds. By that time, my blood ran dry, and wasn't dripping as much anymore.  
She followed my trail of blood. When she got to the flailing, she cursed silently in Russian. I got a better look at her. She was wearing a black scarf, a ring with a black diamond on it, a black, British police cap, and a dragon pendant. She was carrying an American rifle. Which threw me off a bit. British cap, American rifle, French ring, and Chinese necklace. Which country did she really come from?

I wandered if she recognized me at all. I laugh at the thought. Of course she wouldn't recognize me, even if we went to school together throughout our lives.

"Hm... I wonder where you could be?" She asked the air in a British accent. She's obviously taken refuge in Britain. You see, you start to develop the accents that surround you if you are in that area for a year or three. "Maybe this will cheer you up a bit." She said, my chest tightened at the thought. What was she going to do that would supposedly cheer me up? "The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake." She sang in her hauntingly high pitched voice. My heart pounded faster, and faster as the memories rushed into my head. We used to sing this song together nearly everyday of our lives together. "Or, maybe I'll skip to the good part?" She said, then started to sing again. "Following the small path through the forest-" She stopped. She was waiting for me to sing with her. We would sing this part together, as a duet. I knew that if I sang right now, she would find me, and shoot me. But I still sang in my mind. 'Having tea beneath the rosebush tree.' That was my verse. And as though she read my mind, she sang her second verse. "The invitation card from the palace was-" She continued, even my verses. "-the Ace of Hearts. The fourth Alice were twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity. Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently arrived. A stubborn older sister and an intelligent younger brother. One came the closest to being the true Alice, but..." I thought she was a really good singer. Even then. But, the lyrics were wrong. She was supposed to say "they" when she said "one". What did this indicate?  
She spun around, and looked straight up at me. Her piercing blue eyes felt like they stabbed me in the heart. She aimed her rifle at me, and shot my shoulder, causing me to fall to my demise. I couldn't move, she walked over to me, and looked down. "She won't wake from her eternal dream..." She continued to sing, then aimed a pistol at my head, and she shot. The last thing I heard was, "She's lost in Wonderland..."


End file.
